Summary of work: The role of the blood-brain barrier (cerebrovasculature) in preventing brain edema and in regulating delivery of drugs and other agents to the brain was elaborated. An animal model of diabetes in galactose-fed rats, was shown to develop leaky blood-aqueous barrier capillaries. The effect could be reduced by pretreatment with an aldose reductase inhibitor.